Exhausted
by LBHS Princess
Summary: Justin feels he's not fit to be a power ranger and while he tries to boost self confidence, his body takes some side effects... PRT belongs to the creator!


**Okay so I still can't think of any My Babysitter's a Vampire ideas but I will soon! In the meantime, I had been thinking of this story since yesterday and I sat here in my room for about three hours typing this up as fast as I can. Hurricane Irene is heading my way soon so I won't have my laptop after four hours of no power if we don't have any. So here's a story that can tie you over until my MBAV story! Enjoy!**

It was just another day for the 12 year old ranger. He woke up at 5:30 a.m. on the dot and proceeded to commence his daily morning workout. He jogged around the park a couple of times, practiced his fighting skills on the martial arts dummy in his garage, and at 7:00 a.m., he would hurry off to the youth center to get his strength up. He got dizzy sometimes, but shook it off and kept on going. Being the youngest, smallest, and apparently most naïve, Justin Stewart just wanted to keep up with the rest of his friends. He wasn't as experienced as Tommy or as strong as Adam. And he was nowhere near as smart as Kat or as agile as Tanya. He was just a no-body, a loser.

Thinking about that word got his blood pumping full force. He smashed his fist into the punching hard enough to knock it down from its chain. But all it did was send his hand into a throbbing state of pain. "OW!" he yelped, quickly pulling his arm back and cradling his wrist. Tears spilled down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away. Men show no sign of weakness; especially not a power ranger. He walked over to the counter and grabbed a napkin and a few ice cubes from the freezer. He was all alone since the youth center didn't open to the public until 9:00 a.m. but Ernie had given him the okay to use it in the morning. He sat at a table and iced his wrist, which was hurting more than ever.

"Hey, Justin!" He looked up to find Tommy and Adam stroll into the room. He had forgotten that during the weekend, the two came in to work out and train together. He didn't hate them; it was far from that with all of his friends. He just wished he could just be left to workout in peace or in this case, tend to his wrist without people fussing over him. "Hey, what happened to your hand?" Tommy asked concerned, pointing to the ice that was hiding his pain filled wrist.

"Um I just jammed it when I was using the punching bag. No big deal." He said, trying to shake it off like it wasn't that serious. Adam lifted the ice and gently turned Justin's arm, causing him to wince and pull it towards his chest.

"That looks pretty bad, man. It's swollen a lot." Adam said, wincing at Justin's hand like it was causing him pain to look at it.

"Yeah maybe we should go and see Alpha. I'm sure he can fix it right up for you." Tommy said. Justin looked at his hand, agreeing that it did look worse. It was red and, even with the ice on it, had swelled a great amount. He reluctantly nodded his head, not wanting to show weakness but figuring that he wouldn't be better off with a broken wrist. The three of them hit a button on their communicators and teleported into the command center, where a very surprised Zordon and Alpha greeted them.

"I'm happy to see you all but why have you come to the- Aiy, aiy, aiy!" Alpha cut his thought off, now noticing the swelling of Justin's hand. "Justin! What happened?" he asked. Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"I jammed it into a punching bag and now it's swollen. Tommy and Adam figured it'd be best to see if you could fix it." the blue ranger answered.

"I'll see what I can do!" Alpha responded. So he set off to work on Justin's hand. He hated all the tests and needles he had to endure, but not long after they had arrived, Justin had a wrist as good as new. He twirled it around a few times, making sure he was repaired, and smiled with content.

"Thanks, Alpha! I really should be going now." Justin said as he hopped off the examination table.

"Where're you headed?" Tommy asked him. "We were going to meet up with Kat and Tanya to go and hang out at the youth center. You want to come?" Justin shook his head no.

"I need to go home and clean my room. My parents will completely ground me if it's not." he lied. He really was going to run a few more laps around the park. But he didn't want Tommy and Adam to tag along with him. He felt enough insecure in battle with them, let alone working out to try and get rid of those insecurities. Tommy and Adam nodded their heads and teleported out of the command center. Justin teleported after them, landing in a bush at the park. He got up, brushed himself off, and started to jog around the perimeter, ignoring the fog in his head and blur in his vision.

He got about halfway around when he had to stop, the dizziness finally taking over him. He leaned on a nearby tree and struggled to get air back into his lungs, exhausted already from the running early in the morning. When the dizziness didn't go away, he slid down onto the ground and supported his back on the trunk of the tall oak. He was just extremely tired from waking up so early in the morning. But he had to do it if he wanted to get in enough exercise time to perfect his skills. Deciding he had rested enough, though he obviously hadn't, he shakily got up from the ground and continued to jog around the park, chanting words of encouragement in his head.

2:00 came around and Justin had decided, after running for hours, that he should call it a day and go to hang out with his friends. So he walked over to the youth center and sure enough, the four of them sat at their favorite table laughing at what seemed to be another one of Adam's hilarious stories. He walked over to them and waved at Kat, who had seen him first. "Hi! How are you, Justin?" Tanya asked me when the whole table noticed me walk up to the table.

"Hey, Tanya. I'm doing good." He answered her. He started to walk towards the chair in between Adam and Kat, but stopped short as another one of the dizzy spells he's been having hit him full force. He stumbled and grabbed hold of the back of Tanya's chair, cradling his head in his free hand. The room tilted and turned but after a few seconds, it leveled out to normal and he had finally realized Tommy's hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, you okay there?" he asked Justin with worry. He led the younger boy over to his chair and had him sit down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Justin finally answered. He was looking down at the table in embarrassment, not wanting to look at his friends. "I'm just tired, is all."

"Well how much sleep did you get last night?" Kat asked him.

"The full eight or nine hours." he answered honestly. It wasn't lack of sleep that was getting to him and he knew it. "I'm sure it's just stress or something." With that, he picked up the menu and started to read it. But his vision blurred again so he set it down and slid it back into the center of the table. No one seemed to notice.

"Understandable. With everything you've had to take on." Adam said, munching on the fries he had. He was referring to the responsibility being put on him of being a power ranger. This seemed like a good excuse, so he went with it. "So, how's your room? Is it sparkling clean?" Adam asked, giving his hair a ruffle. It took a second for Justin to realize what Adam was talking about, but he picked up quickly.

"Yeah! Spotless." He sunk down into his chair and blinked a couple of times, still trying to rid himself of the blurriness. _Do do dodo do do! _All of their communicators beeped and they jumped up from their seats, heading outside. Justin had to follow closely behind Kat, seeing as how he didn't really know what was in front of him. Following the big blob of pink seemed easiest to him. Tommy answered the call.

"We're listening, Zordon."

"Rangers, there were putties spotted at the park. Go and stop them from terrorizing the civilians." Zordon said. Tommy nodded and hung up with Zordon. The five of them teleported to the park where, in fact, there were about two dozen putties dancing around and scaring people away from the park.

"Hey, didn't your mothers ever teach you some manners?" Tanya asked them tauntingly. The putties turned their attention to the five of them and they all held up their wrists.

"Shift into turbo!" they shouted. In a flash of light, each ranger was morphed and ready for battle. They all ran their separate ways and took on their own groups of disgusting putties. Justin looked to his left and right, the putties automatically deciding to go after him. He did a round house kick to one putty's face. Then he punched to both sides and knocked two more down. He was getting into the groove of things as he battled and then, before he knew it, he was already out of breath. This is why he was training, to be stronger, and he was already tired?

He was starting to get that fury inside of himself when the one word he hated popped into his head. He was a loser and that was all he was ever going to be. He kicked and punched the last of his putties into oblivion and took a few deep breaths. He had taken out his anger and now that everyone else was finished with their share of the fight, they all powered down. Everyone else was in good spirits and looked as if they hadn't even broken a sweat. But Justin was bent over with his hands on his knees, wheezing from being out of breath.

The others made their way over to him seeing his state of exhaustion and grouped around him.

"Easy there, Jus. Deep breaths. That's it." Kat coached to him. He was soon standing upright and breathing normally again. "Are you good to go?" Kat asked him, a slight smile playing on her lips. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked at the dirt.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He apologized. Adam slapped a hand on his back, almost making Justin take a header in the dirt.

"Don't be! Like I said before, it's understandable that you're so tired. You just need to get used to fighting." Adam comforted him. He sighed and started to walk with his friends back to the youth center. He was used to it. He had been training for about two weeks now. Sure, he still was a little bit tired and he did get the occasional spinning feeling, but that was only because his body wasn't used to it yet. What he needed to do was work twice as much. That'll give him more than enough power.

When they walked inside and Justin saw that the mats were empty, he turned to Tommy. "How about you and me train a little bit, right now?" he asked him. Tommy looked at him with a look of uncertainty.

"Are you up for it?" Tommy asked him. "You were pretty beat before."

"Well I don't want to do anything too extreme. Maybe you could just show me a few moves?" Justin lied. He did want to verse Tommy, but Tommy would never want to do it after what happened after the battle. Tommy nodded his head and they made their way over to the mats. Justin stretched out his arms and legs, as did Tommy, and they started.

"So the first thing you need to know when you're fighting someone is to never turn your back on them. This gives them a chance to get you from behind." Tommy instructed Justin to turn around and he showed him the many ways someone could attack. "Now I could easily spin my foot under your legs and knock you over. Tommy did so and Justin landed hard on the mat. "But you can always roll onto your back and push yourself up like this." Tommy laid his back down on the mat and when he rolled his legs over his head, he swung them forward and supported his weight with his hands. He was standing on his feet again and waved a hand towards Justin. "You try, now."

Justin swung his feet back, forward, and landed perfectly on his feet. For a moment he felt accomplished. But then the room spun violently around him and he swayed on the spot. He felt his knees start to buckle and before he could completely fall to the ground, a pair of hands had caught him by the shoulders. He was eased down onto the mat into a sitting position and a hand was placed on his back for support. "Justin! Hey can you hear me? Are you okay?" Tommy frantically called out to him.

He turned his attention back to his friend and rubbed his forehead. "I think so." He answered.

"I don't think so. What happened to you?" Adam asked from his left. It was then he realized all his friends were knelt down around him with looks of panic.

"I don't know. I just got really dizzy." Justin answered shakily.

"You got more than dizzy. Your knees buckled and you almost passed out. I think you may have for a second." Tanya answered worriedly.

"Has this happened to you before?" Kat asked him. He sighed and considered his options. He could lie and say no that he was fine and try to worm his way out of it. He could also tell the truth and say it has, on more than a few occasions. Finally deciding upon the right thing to do, he nodded.

"For about two weeks now; especially today. I feel weak and tired and I've been getting dizzy a lot. But I'm fine, really." He said, hoping they wouldn't over react. But they did.

"Man, someone who's weak, tired, and has been having numerous dizzy spells for about two weeks is most definitely _not_ fine. We're taking you to Alpha, right now." Tommy said sternly, but still with concern woven into his voice. They helped Justin stand and walk outside, where they all teleported to the command center. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Justinstumbled and reached out to steady himself on one of the machines. Everyone, including a very distressed Alpha, rushed over to him. But soon his legs gave out from under him and he crumpled into a heap and Adam's arms, who had been ready to catch him if he fainted.

"Aiy, Aiy, Aiy! What's happened to Justin?" Alpha questioned. Adam walked over to the examination table, the same one that Justin had been treated on this morning, and laid him down.

"He got dizzy at the youth center and when we asked him if it's happened before, he admitted it had been for two weeks. So we brought him straight here." Tommy answered, trying to keep calm but panic was evident in his voice.

"Alpha you've got to do something!" Kat cried into her hands, worried about the ranger who's like a little brother to her. He was like a little brother to everyone, so it was a long few hours when Alpha ran some tests on him. He was running the last test when a groan was heard from the boy. Everyone ran over to him and breathed sighs of relief when his eyes slowly opened.

"W-what happened?" Justin asked, his voice so weak that not even he recognized it.

"We teleported here to get Alpha to see why you were having dizzy spells and then you just fainted. You scared all of us." Tommy explained. Justin tried to sit up, but was held down by all of his friends, who said he was too weak to sit up.

"Guys, I have to admit to something. I know why I'm so tired." Justin said, a little scared of what his friends may thing of him. "I felt like I was really weak and I wasn't fit to be a power ranger. I really wanted to be stronger so I've been working out a lot. I've been overdoing it, especially today, and I'm sorry for how stupid I am. You must think I'm a-a loser." His eyes welled up with tears when he finished what he had to say. His friends looked at one another and he prepared his mind for the worst that they could say.

"Justin, you may not be as strong as us but there's good reason for that. We've been rangers before and you're so new at it. You just need to gradually become used to the routine of battles and responsibilities." Tanya said, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yeah. Don't think that you need to be all macho man because in real honesty, you're a great addition to the team because you're so young. You bring something to the table none of us have." Adam said.

"Don't overwork your body. If you kept this up any longer you could have gotten seriously ill." Kat said.

"If you feel the need to train, you can train with me and Adam. We only do it for an hour two days a week. It's not a lot but it really adds up. Straining yourself isn't good." Tommy said.

"I'm sorry, guys. I promise it won't ever happen again." Justin said. They all looked at one another and smiled.

"Rest up, Justin. You need to regain a lot of your strength. I'm sorry rangers, but he really just needs to sleep now." Zordon said. They all nodded their heads and said their good byes to Justin. The youngest ranger closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He wasn't a loser. He was just unique. That new word kept him motivated from there on out.

**So I don't know if there were putties still around during Power Rangers Turbo but if there wasn't I apologize! I get my seasons mixed up! I hoped you liked it and PLEASE review! Thank you!**

**PS! My story What's Wrong Wen? got over 1,000 visitors and over 4,000 hits! I love you guys so **_**much!**_** :D**


End file.
